If You Only Knew
by rosecitygirls
Summary: Order of the Phoenix from a different point of veiw. Remember Cedric Diggory? Well, it's time we hear his sister's side of the story... EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING!


If You Only Knew

Preface

_From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "_Kill the spare."

_A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: _"Avada Kedavra!"

_A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his stinging eyes._

_Cedric was lying spread eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead._

- I.Y.O.K -

Professor Dumbledore stood up gracefully from the staff table. The Great Hall immediately fell to a silence. He looked around the Hall as she tried to shrink out of sight.

"The end of another year," he said, his eyes landing on her, before moving again to the Hufflepuff table where there was an empty spot set in honor of him. All the Hufflepuffs wore pale and sad expressions on their faces, some of them even crying.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," Dumbledore said, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured to the empty spot at the Hufflepuff table, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all to raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory." Everyone stood up and raised their goblets high in the air. She glanced at the Ravenclaw table where Cedric's girlfriend Cho Chang sobbed quietly. They all sat back down and Dumbledore continued.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house. He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

She closed her eyes and held her breath, waiting.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort!"

The hall burst into panicked whispers. She opened her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. People whirled around to stare at Dumbledore, who looked as if he were watching a boring quidditch game.

"The Ministry of Magic," he continued, "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so- either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

People stared horrified as the truth settled on them.

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death," she looked quizzically up at him, "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter."

Heads turned to the Gryffindor table where they caught a glimpse of the jet-black head of hair before turning back to Dumbledore. Hers wasn't one of them.

"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort. He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him." Dumbledore raised his glass again as did everybody else in the hall. She raised hers higher than anyone and Dumbledore smiled at her. People sat down slowly, still trying to catch a glimpse of Harry.

"The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened- of Lord Voldemort's return- such ties are more important than ever before." From here he looked to the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrangs who all looked sad and grieving for someone they barely knew. Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum looked scared and astonished, no doubt because of what Dumbledore had said.

"Every guest in this Hall will be welcomed back here at anytime, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again- in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.

"It is my belief- and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken- that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst.

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore's words seemed to echo around the Hall as the students reflected on his words. As she looked around she knew none of them would.

_It wasn't easy to forget about Cedric _thought young Lucy Diggory.

**A/U: Hey it's Brooke (natalieblack2) here! What did you think? I'd hoped you like this. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING! I ONLY LIKE TO TOY AROUND WITH IT! Hope you liked it! Peace, Love, and RED VINES! ~Brooke**


End file.
